During a diagnostic or interventional operation, the relevant operation site is recorded by a camera and displayed on a monitor. The monitors in a cardiological or angiographical suite (x-ray method) are usually attached above the table, upon which the patient lies, opposite the cardiologist or radiologist. The monitors are suspended from the ceiling of the operating room for instance.
During the diagnostic or interventional operation, the operating room must be brightly illuminated so that the physician has an optimum view of the patient during the operation and also during preparatory activities, such as preparing a new catheter for instance. However, the bright lighting of the room impairs the perceptibility on the monitor.
An optimum image quality during diagnostic imaging methods is influenced by a wide variety of components and/or parameters. Among these components and/or parameters are the registration and sensor technology (e.g. flat panel detector based on cesium iodide and amorphous silicon during cardiology or angiography x-rays), the image processing and also image observation. While a great deal of know-how is invested in the sensor technology and image processing, the image display on the monitor is frequently neglected.